You're not alone
by Eve.904
Summary: Isabella Swan quería morir, nadie la extrañaría ¿cierto? dejaría de molestar a todo el mundo con su presencia; todo podía acabar con tan solo un salto... Hasta que un día conoció a alguien que le hizo ver la belleza de la vida, y olvidar sus traumas del pasado. La persona por la cual cambió y volvió a luchar. Edward Cullen. Pero no todas las historias tienen un final feliz.
1. Sin Salida

Pov Bella

"_Lo sigo intentando, me digo a mi mismo que un día me levantare y todo será diferente, pero ese día nunca llega!_

Cada paso que doy, cada movimiento que hago, me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección, mi fe tiembla. No se qué hacer ahora…Creo que a decir verdad mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, no tengo planes, voy sin seguir una dirección, todo…está perdido.

Ahora aquí estoy esperando que algo por mi primera vez me pase que alguien en el universo se apiade de mí y me haga un trato justo…¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Nada ¿Por qué me pasaba? No lo sé; solo quiero _desaparecer._

Veo los días pasar sin ningún cambio…¿Eso es normal? Cada día veo que mis hermanas sonríen y ven la vida color de rosa mientras que yo todo lo veía sin sentido…

Estábamos de camino a New York según mis hermanas "empezar de cero" pero no podía empezar de cero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te han dejado cicatrices que jamás borraras? Bueno ese es mi caso.

-Bells vamos anímate un poco ¡es New York!-dijo Alice a mi lado dando saltitos

-Alice ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?-dije un tanto frustrada ella hizo una mueca y salió al baño, la había regado como todo me sentí culpable y me pare dispuesta a ir a disculparme.

Toque la puerta unas cuantas veces.

-Alice vamos pequeña lo siento…-dije con lagrimas en los ojos me sentía terriblemente culpable ella no tenía la culpa de que todo esto me pasara a mi-Alice sal de ahí o mando a que abran a la fuerza-dije dejando salir un largo suspiro; abrió la puerta y en cuanto la vi la abrase.

Esa chica era lo mejor que me había pasado era..mi duende siempre salvándome una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba y yo aquí como estúpida dándole a entender que ella tenía la culpa de todo esto.

-Lo siento Bella pero…Vamos olvídate de todo y de todos-dijo devolviéndome el abrazo

-No es tan fácil hay heridas que simplemente se van a quedar ahí el resto de tu vida-le dije.

Volvimos a nuestros asientos y no volvimos a hablar durante lo que quedo del viaje, unos minutos más tarde nos dijeron que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones pronto aterrizaríamos y así lo hice.

…..

Un poco más tarde los cuatro estábamos fuera del aeropuerto esperando un taxi, bueno ellos esperaban un taxi mis hermanos Alice , Rosalie y James.

-Isabella no te irás caminando…-replico nuevamente James estaba enojado

-Claro que puedo y lo haré solo quiero la dirección-le dije más molesta

-No te daré nada-dijo entre dientes.

-Bien como te niegas los espero aquí-voltee un baúl pequeño y me senté-Hasta que me traigan algo mas decente-dije cruzándome de brazos

-Isabella…-dijo James más molesto que antes

-James déjala-dijo Rose en mi defensa

-No Rosalie se esta se está comportando como una niña-le replico a Rose

-Vamos clámense conocemos a Bella no se va ir con nosotros-dijo Alice irritada- Bella iremos y yo volveré por ti pero no te muevas de aquí ¿Estamos?

Asentí fastidiada

-Alice…-dijo James a modo de suplica

-No me vengas con eso de Alice….dijo imitando su voz

-Son imposibles-dijo James asiendo una parada a un taxi-Nos llevaremos tus maletas no te muevas de aquí….-dijo en pare y le pase el pequeño baúl en el que estaba sentada

A penas y cupieron las cosas ya que Alice llevaba demasiado, montaron el coche y se fueron.

Solo quedaba esperas…

Después de media hora no llegaba nadie así que decidí caminar un poco. Después de un rato no sabía a dónde iba así que pregunte.

-Disculpe-me dirigí a una viejita-¿Me podría decir dónde estoy?-dije amablemente

-Estas a una cuadra de Central Park-dijo con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias-dije y Salí rumbo a Central Park desde ahí podría llamar a Alice y decirle que estaba aquí.

Estaba a poco de llegar pero creo que tome otro camino ya que estaba oscuro húmedo y olía muy mal, oí unos pasos detrás de mi apresure un poco el paso.

Iba clicando un callejón unas manos me jalaron hacia el callejón, forcejee un poco pero fue inútil.

El que me jalo hacia el callejón se volvió hacia mí no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ahora esto no podía ser posible ¿Por qué yo?

…

-Tanto tiempo Isabella-dijo frente a mi no respondí-Vamos háblame duele que me ignoras cuando acabaste con nuestra magia-entonces explote

- ¡TODAVI ACTUAS COMO SI FUERAS EL ENGAÑADO LA VICTIMA! –grite pero me tapo la boca

-Cállate zorra ¿O no quieres vivir?- Pregunto amenazadoramente destapo mi boca

-Eres un idiota-dije escupiendo las palabras

-Así me amas-dijo aumentando su ego

-Te AME –remarque la palabra

-Es lo que tú piensas-dijo pasando su dedo por debajo de mi mentón

-¡Basta Jacob!-le dije ya fastidiada

-Isabella eres mía solo mía tienes que estar conmigo recuerda juntos por siempre-dijo

-No nunca estaría contigo por siempre necesito recuperar la luz en el interior que robaste-le dije entre dientes, era la verdad no había podido ser yo desde ese día.

-No me robe nada solo desapareció..-dijo pensativo

-Jacob me tengo que ir…-dije dando media vuelta pero él me detuvo con brutalidad

-Muñeca ¿Adonde crees que vas?-dijo entre dientes

-Suéltame Jacob o si no…-dije estaba ideando un plan en mi cabeza

-¿O si no que Isabella…¿-dijo él, cuando termine alce fuertemente la rodilla para darle en la ingle en cuanto le di el me soltó y empezó a gemir de dolor, quería gritarle pero mejor Salí corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían.

Llegue a Central Park agotada y sin aliento voltee rápido a ver por donde había llegado y no había rastro de Jacob.

Por si acaso me leja lo mas rápido de allí, sabía que Jacob no intentaría nada estúpido en público no lo aria.

Me senté en una banca enfrente de un largo lago, Central Park era hermoso aéreas verdes familias jugando con sus hijos, el famoso puente… hubiera querido estar aquí en navidad había escuchado que se ponía verdaderamente hermoso; me sobresalte cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y me voltee bruscamente.

-Oye tranquila solo quería ver si estabas bien mi hermana Jane me ha dicho que saliste corriendo de aquella calle pálida y asusta…-Un chico estaba detrás de mí, era hermoso su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos color verde esmeralda sus rasgos perfectos…Isabella contesta me grito mi subconsciente

-Em.. Si estoy bien..gracias…-dije dándole un sonrisa

-¿Segura?-pregunto con angustia en sus ojos

-Si no ha pasado nada…-dije recordando a Jacob-Por cierto soy Isabella-dije estirando la mano

-Edward..-dijo tomándome la mano _Edward_ su nombre me trago recuerdos malos

-Bueno tengo que irme mucho gusto Edward..-dije parándome de la banca, le di una sonrisa y camine hacia la ciudad tal vez podría camina hasta mi casa.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda así que camine más rápido.

En cuanto Salí de Central Park me dirigí a un teléfono público, marque rápidamente el numero de Rosalie, espere un poco hasta que contesto.

-¿Si?-pregunto la voz de mi hermana al otro lado.

-Rosalie estoy en Central Park…-dije con miedo en mi voz, Rosalie me regañaría hubiera hablado a Alice diablos…

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ESTAMOS BUSCANDOTE POR TODOS LADOS!-me grito mejor no le decía lo de Jacob ahora-

-Rose tranquila estoy bien-dije

-Hay Bella vamos para allá solo quédate allí…-dijo poniendo fin a la llamada, suspire y camine de nuevo a Central Park, tome mi celular me puse mis auriculares y comencé a ver fotos muy antiguas…

Vi una donde estaban mis amigos los Cullen, mis hermanos y mis padres, teníamos como 12 años entonces…una lagrima se escapo; choque con algo duro y alto haciéndome caer al suelo.

-Ag-dije

-Lo siento-dijo alguien arriba estirándome la mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme

-No yo lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba..-dije vi sus ojos algo en el me tranquilizo como si nos conociéramos de años

-Emmett-dijo estirando la mano

-Isabella mucho gusto-dije estrechando su mano-bueno me tengo que ir alguien me está esperando..-dije retiramos nuestras manos y camine lejos de allí.

Busque una banca en donde sentarme encontré una junto a un árbol, me senté y me dispuse a relajarme y escuchar música.

Sentí que alguien se sentó junto a mi bueno no junto a mi si no en la banca, yo tenía los ojos cerrados no quería abrirlo pero fue necesario cuando oí su voz

-No puedes ocultarte por siempre Isabella..-dijo en mi oído 


	2. Todo cambio

"_Ella es frágil pero siempre se hace la fuerte"_

Me quede paralizada donde estaba, de nuevo esa pregunta ¿Por qué esto me sucedía a mi?. Voltee a ver quién me veía con una sonrisa sabía que no aria nada estúpido no aquí aria otra cosa.

-Bella, Bella, Bella ¿Creíste que con un rodillazo en la ingle te salvarías? Por supuesto que no estúpida-dijo en mi oído.

Rogaba por que James, Alice o Rosalie llegaran pero no estábamos solos, si solos ya que no había nadie más en por lo menos varios metros; la respiración se me volvió agitada estaba sudando en frio no quería estar con el de hecho era lo último que quería hacer en este mundo.

-Párate-dijo poniendo algo puntiagudo en un costado, me tense al instante-Ahora-dijo nuevamente en mi odio, su aliento chocaba con mi cuello al igual que su respiración; me pare de un salto quería salir corriendo del, pero no podía si lo hacía me alcanzaría y mataría y yo no quería morir, bueno no era tan mala idea pero no de esa forma.

Lo encare estaba rojo del enojo creo que realmente se había enfurecido por a verlo dejado tirado en medio callejón pero al carajo no me importaba .

-Jacob no seas inmaduro déjame ir…-dije tratando de sonar con firmeza

-Nena nunca te dejare ir…-dijo acercándose a mi me aleje pero fue inútil me aprisiono con sus brazos iba a gritar-Gritas y la clavó en tu estomago tu elijes-dijo en mi cuello de repente sentí una navaja o cuchillo en mi vientre entonces no me moví para nada-Así relájate-dijo dejando besos en mi cuello, me daba asco quería quitármelo de encima.

A lo lejos vi a James que me buscaba no se veía tan lejos así que me podía ver era lo que más quería, me vio, quería dar brincos de alegría pero no podía, lo vio con ojos de "ayúdame" corrió rápido a mí.

Lo último que sentí fue que James quito de encima a Jacob el me dejo caer golpeándome con la banca, sentía algo caliente recorriendo mi frente, todo se volvía borroso y caí en un profundo sueño.

…

…

…

¿Estaba muerta? Ojala ¿Qué paso?. Me dolía la cabeza definitivamente no estaba muerta pero…¿Qué había pasado? No recuerdo nada…casi recuerdo haberme encontrado con…Jacob.

Cuando creo que todo ha llegado a su fin todo se repite como flashes, es como un caleidoscopio* de recuerdos.

Empezó a desesperarme solo oía voces y voces pero no sabía que hablaban no podía entender, forcé para que mis ojos se abrieran pero nada, lo volví a intentar con éxito.

Vi borroso la iluminación era mucha y mi vista no se adaptaba a ella.

Cuando logre ver en donde me encontraba me sorprendí bastante de estar aun en Central Park ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos?. Era casi de noche y no vi a ninguno de mis hermanos cerca ¿Dónde estaban todas esas voces? No había nadie por lo menos no junto a mí.

Me apoye en la banca y me pare intentando no perder el equilibrio, mire el cielo serian cerca de la de la noche y no me había fijado que hora eran cuando estaba aquí .

Comenzó a caminar, tome mi cabeza me estaba punzando iba a explotar, sentí algo mojado muy mojado lo toque con la punta de mis dedos era sangre demasiada.

Ahora comenzaba a recordarlo todo pero…¿Y mis hermanos? ¿James? ¿Jacob? ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Camine un poco y hay vi no era un sueño había personas y no me sentía como en un sueño.

Tantee los bolsillos de mis pantalones y por suerte encontré algunos dólares daría la dirección de mi casa e iría allí.

Mi cabeza no la aguantaba intente limpiarme la sangre pero no paraba, detuve un taxi y le di la dirección.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-pregunto el chofer del taxi

-Si perfecta-dije con una sonrisa

-Tanga esto-me tendió un trapo

-Gracias-le dije lo presione contra mi herida.

Pude a ver ido caminando pero no lo hice estaba a unas cuadras de Central Park lo que me pareció increíble pues así podía ir mas seguido.

Rosalie y Alice me habían conseguido un "departamento" en teoría ya que parecía una mansión tenía demasiadas habitaciones una cocina enorme un comedor grande un una enorme habitación etc.. conociendo a mis hermas todo sería perfecto y espacioso.

Supuestamente viviría con las chicas y James pero ellas estaban totalmente de acuerdo en que no tenía 10 años al igual que mi tío Aro, y me compraron un departamento.

Recuerdo la discusión que tuve con James respecto a esto.

_Flash back _

_-Bella deja de ser testadura vivirás con nosotros-dijo James mas furioso que nunca _

_-Olvídalo tengo 24 años no necesito una niñera soy mayor de edad puedo hacer lo que me plazca-dije era realmente estúpido normalmente los que se la pasaban discutiendo eran Rosalie y James y mírenme ahora discutiendo con el que una vez dije mi mejor hermano se había vuelto tan idiota desde todo aquello._

_-Bella no te dejare en un departamento tu solo o vives con los tres o con al menos uno-dijo acercándose a m, retrocedí no quería que me abrazar o me diera algún signo de cariño por que hay mi fuerza de voluntad caería por los suelos._

_-James soy lo bastante grande para vivir sola-dije _

_-James aquí tu pareces el inmaduro Bella ya no tiene 10 años creció maduro y creo en ella de que no ara algún acto estúpido-intervino Rosalie, ella siempre me salvaba._

_-Rosalie cállate no es de tu incumbencia- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso _

_-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Rosalie, James solo la ignoro _

_-Rosalie…-dijo Alice tomándola del brazo _

_-No Alice no voy a permitir que James haga esto ¿Por qué sabes una cosa? Yo no fui la que nos dejo cuando se entero que nuestros padres habían muerto ¿O sí? ¿Quién fue el que le grito a Bella que todo había sido sus culpa? Si James el culpable de todo fuiste tú y no puedes venir después de todos los años que te fuiste y nos dejaste y a Bella la dejaste destrozada y Bella te dijo que te perdonaba cuando tú la hiciste mierda-dijo Rosalie con furia _

_-¡Cállate Rosalie!-le grito James _

_-¡No me vuelvas a alzar la voz me oíste!-le grito está de vuelta- Eres un idiota James 5 años estuviste ausente pero las personas cambiamos con forme pasa el tiempo y Bella ni Alice ni yo tenemos 15 años que fue cuando nos abandonaste, ella sin tu ayuda salió adelante dime una cosa ¿Dónde estaba el hermano mayor que tanto necesitábamos? ¿Dónde? Qué diablos hiciste en estos 5 años?-dijo Rosalie se dio la vuelta me tomo en brazos y me abrazo _

_-Rosalie tiene razón no puedes seguir tratándonos como unas niñas porque contigo o sin ti podemos salir adelante-dijo Alice dando media vuelta de camino a su habitación _

_-Duende…-dijo James_

_-James no me digas así por que no tienes el derecho no sabes porque ese apodo dime una cosa ¿Mi color favorito? ¿Mi comida favorita? ¿Por qué me dicen duende?-dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojo-Solo contesta esas preguntas y te diré que Rosalie y todos estamos equivocados-Se prolongo un largo silencio-No puedes por qué no te diste el tiempo suficiente para conocernos-dijo Alice corriendo a su habitación._

_Me solté de los brazos de Rosalie, mire a James aquel que había sido mi hermano pero a la vez no lo era, mis ojos pronto se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-Por primera vez-dije en un susurro _

_-Por primera vez ¿Qué?-pregunto James_

_-Por primera vez quiero que seas el hermano mayor que toda la vida necesite-dije dando media vuelta, antes de subir las escaleras cerré los ojo y me dirigí a James sin verlo-No iré contigo-dije finalmente_

_Fin del flash back _

Tome un largo respiro entre en el edificio hice algunos trámites me dirigí al ascensor, ya dentro pulse el numero 21 era el último piso y solo era ese departamento tenia alta seguridad y era muy amplio por lo que Rosalie y Alice me habían dicho.

Cuando llegue al piso 21 pulse unas teclas de seguridad y entre en el inmenso apartamento. Lo que capto mi atención fue una ventana gigantesca del tamaño de una pared donde se podía ver Central Park era enorme a un lado de esta había una puerta que daba a un terraza y cerca de la puerta unos pequeños sillones pero estaba segura que no era el living, seguí con mi recorrido, todo estaba en tonos cafés crema y blancos y se veía muy bien lo que más me gusto de todo fue que había una habitación con un piano de cola y una biblioteca y quede maravillada al igual que con mi habitación.

Esta constaba igual de una enorme ventana una cama muy grande su propio baño con jacuzzi, la recamara tenia por Alice un enorme guarda ropa un tocador con maquillajes, varios muebles un sillón una mesa era hermosos estaba en tonos negros y blancos.

Como me había dicho Alice mis cosas ya estarían allí cuando llegara. Quería ver a Alice quería ver por qué James me dejo hay tirada , tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que decidí tomar una ducha.

Estaba preparando un baño de burbujas cuando mi celular sonó, lo tome sin ver quien llamaba y conteste

-¿si?-dije con un tono cansado de verdad lo estaba solo quería dormir.

-¡MALDITA SEA BELLA DONDE ESTAS!-me grito James al otro lado

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dije entre dientes

-Dime ahora mismo voy a recogerte-dijo oí el ruido de sus llaves

-no te voy a decir nada, porque a ti no te intereso-dije furiosa esta vez no me quedaría callada

-Me importas más de lo que piensas Bella-dijo más calmado

-No no digas mentiras ¿Por qué me dejaste tirada en Central Park?-dije con voz acusadora

-Bella…yo…-no quise oír mas y colgué.

Me metí en el baño era increíble rojo con banco y ese toque sofisticado pero moderno de Rosalie. Cuando el agua estuvo lista, me desnude y entre en la ducha dejando que todos mis músculos se relajaran…

…

…

Después de un rato Salí me puse mi pijama me recosté en mi cama.

Creo que llore toda la noche se hacia una costumbre pero que mas da ya nada vale.


End file.
